Studded tires have undeniable advantages in terms of their behavior under winter driving conditions, such as when driving on an icy road surface for example. Contact with the ice and, more specifically, the way in which the stud digs into the ice compensates for the loss of grip observed at the tire tread pattern.
Tires fitted with studs unfortunately have certain disadvantages which have persisted down through new generations of products. On the one hand, the operations of studding the tires are painstaking and tricky to perform and, on the other hand, when driving, the studs are often expelled from their housing or stud hole. In some instances, the loss of studs is considerable and causes the tires to lose effectiveness.